


A Caring Duchess

by MayorHaggar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Class Differences, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: While under disguise, Anna Henrietta meets a down on his luck beggar. She decides to give him more than just gold to prove Toussaint loves all of its citizens.
Relationships: Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Caring Duchess

Anna Henrietta knew that most of her advisors were having a fit up in Beauclair Palace right now. They had protested most profusely when she had indicated her desire to walk amongst the common people of Toussaint in disguise to find out what they truly thought of their duchess. One of the members of her court had tried to convince her to at least bring guards with her, but she had laughed and dismissed that idea immediately. What good would a disguise do if she was walking around with guards trailing close behind and keeping a watchful eye? Anyone who saw them would notice and think something was up, and that would have defeated the entire purpose.

They had argued most vehemently, but in the end Anna was not swayed. While they paced back and forth in the palace, worried about their duchess walking around without guard, Anna explored the city of Beauclair from an angle she rarely got to enjoy. It was refreshing to walk amongst the common people without them bowing down or staring in awe. She _did_ attract a few stares, but she knew this was likely out of simple appreciation for her beauty.

She wasn’t done up in her usual gaudy gowns and dressed and jewels, and her crown was back in the palace. She wore a simple red dress borrowed from one of her maids, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. But even with the royal accoutrements stripped away she was still a beautiful woman, and beautiful women attracted a certain amount of attention regardless of their status.

Anna was pleased to discover that her court’s assurances that the common people of Toussaint loved their duchess appeared to be true. No matter who she approached, from the elderly tavern owner to the young girl picking flowers to the man unloading wine casks who blushed and tried to avoid staring at her breasts, they all spoke fondly of the duchess when Anna found a way to subtly broach the subject. It was one thing to be assured to your face that you were loved by your people; who would tell a duchess to her face that she was unpopular? But it was something else to be among the people _as_ one of the people, or at least while pretending to, and hearing of their admiration for her. They were less effusive in their praise, of course, but that was to be expected. They weren’t trying to impress her but simply telling her their honest thoughts of their duchess, and that made it far more meaningful than the most flowery poems and ballads ever composed in her honor.

She smiled and gave a few florens to the beggars sitting along the road near the water. In this case she didn’t actually have to bring up the duchess, because one of the beggars did it for her.

“Thank you, miss!” the elderly man said as she gave him some florens. “You are an angel, you are! And as beautiful as Her Grace the Duchess herself!”

“You are too kind,” she said, smiling at him. If only he knew!

“The duchess,” another voice said, but this voice lacked any of the warmth or gratitude of the other man. It was said almost as an expletive, and Anna looked a bit farther down the row of beggars to see a man frowning and staring off into the distance. “Everyone loves the duchess, don’t they? Well I don’t.”

“Bite your tongue, Edgar!” said a middle-aged man Anna had already given florens to. “This generous young lady does not need to hear your complaints!”

“And you should never speak ill of our duchess,” said another man that she hadn’t gotten to yet. “She provides for us all.”

“Does she, Marcus?” the man apparently named Edgar said. “Then why are we sitting out here begging for coins?”

“There are beggars everywhere, no matter where you go,” Marcus said. “In some places guards will beat them, or even round them up and make them disappear. But that doesn’t happen here in Toussaint.”

“Yeah!” an elderly woman said. “We have it better than most! Don’t blame the duchess for your own failings!”

“ _My_ failings?” Edgar snapped. He pulled the hand that wasn’t holding his cup of coins out of his pocket, and Anna barely stifled a gasp when she saw that there was no hand there at all. His arm was intact from the wrist up, but where his hand should have been was a stump instead. “Was it _my_ failing that one of Her Grace’s _honorable_ Ducal Guards got drunk on wine and swung his sword around in the middle of the road, nearly impaling a child? Was it _my_ failing that when I rushed in to shield the child, my hand was chopped off?!” He swung his stump around as if to emphasize his grievance, and Anna agreed that he had every right to be angry if this story was true.

“I am very sorry to hear your tale, sir,” she said quietly. She handed the florens to the three beggars between them quickly so she could get to this man. She gave him triple what she’d given the others. It was a small thing, but she could at least do this. “Do you know what became of that guard, if I might ask?” Hopefully he had been punished appropriately. She’d never heard this story, but it wasn’t like she got those kinds of reports anyway. It would have been up to that guard's captain to deal with him.

Edgar snorted and shook his head. “Nothing became of him,” he said. “The other guard with him didn’t report it, and the few who saw it happen were too afraid to speak up against him. He’s still part of the Ducal Guards, and suffered no consequences for his stupidity. Meanwhile I lost my hand, and my way of making a living. And once I could no longer earn a respectable living, the woman who was to be my wife left me for another.”

“It’s a sad story, to be sure,” one of the other beggars admitted. “But what’s that got to do with the duchess? It’s not her fault! I’m sure she didn’t even know about it!” It was true, but that did nothing to make Anna feel any better. Whether she’d known about it or not, one of her own Ducal Guards had behaved abhorrently and gotten away with it, and this man had paid the price for it.

“And so what if she didn’t?” Edgar said. “Do you think the duchess gives a toss about some crippled beggar like me?”

“She does,” Anna said quietly. “The duchess cares for all of her subjects. I’m sure of it.”

Edgar scoffed and shook his head. “You’re idealistic. I can’t blame you for it; I was the same way before I lost my hand. But you don’t know the true Toussaint; not like I do. You’re a kind one, miss, and I thank you for your charity. But you’ve done a hell of a lot more for me than the duchess ever will. The people up there in the palace don’t care about the likes of us, no matter what the bards say.”

“I understand why you feel that way,” Anna said. “But I wonder if I might be able to convince you that Toussaint, the Toussaint I know, isn’t what you think it to be?”

“And how are you going to do that?” he asked. He wasn’t angry with her, but she could tell that he doubted she would be able to convince him of anything.

“Come with me,” she said. She gave some florens to the three beggars she hadn’t reached yet and then returned her attention to Edgar. “Let me show you how generous Toussaint can be.”

\--

“How do you feel?” Anna asked.

“Cleaner than I’ve felt in about three years,” Edgar said. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. “Hard to believe I’m the same person.”

“You clean up nicely,” Anna said with a smile. She meant it too. She wouldn’t have called him ugly before, necessarily, but she wouldn’t have considered him desirable either. A bath and a shave had done him a world of good though. With the scraggly beard gone and his hair properly groomed, he was actually quite a handsome man. His life had aged him, but cleaned up like this she got a look at what he should have looked like if tragedy had not struck. Before she’d thought he was several years older than her, but seeing him like this would make her wager that he was likely around her age, if not a bit younger than her. “You wouldn’t look out of place at the court of the duchess.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s the last place I ever expect to find myself, but you have my thanks.” He looked over at her and frowned. “You still haven’t told me why you’re doing all of this for me, Anna.” She'd given him her actual name, but Anna was a common enough name that he didn't even think twice about it or make the connection of just who she was. She wouldn't have given it to him otherwise. Maybe she would reveal her true identity later, but for now she wanted to show him kindness without him knowing that she was the duchess.

“Because you deserve it,” she said simply. “And because someone needs to show you that Toussaint isn’t the place you think it is, even if you have every right to feel that way.” 

“There are good people here, I don’t deny it,” he said. “You’re obviously one of those people. You’d already given me more florens than anyone ever has in the three years that I’ve had to beg for coin. Buying me a meal and paying for this room for the night was far more than you needed to do if you wanted to show me that you’re a charitable person.” 

"It was the least I could do," she said, shaking her head. "You deserve far more." He had no way of knowing just why she felt that way, because he didn't know who she was. He didn't know why she might feel so much guilt over what had happened to him, and what had _not_ happened to the Ducal Guard who was responsible for it. She hadn't known anything of this until today, of course, but that didn't lessen her feeling of guilt. If anything it made the guilt even more pronounced.

One of her own Ducal Guards was responsible for Edgar's maiming, and he had not suffered the consequences for it. He continued to serve her even now, and she'd been none the wiser. But she still felt she bore responsibility for it. Edgar was one of her subjects, and he was as entitled to justice as anyone else. But he hadn't gotten it. She would see to it that this changed just as soon as she got the name of the guard from him, or at least a physical description of him. In the meantime, however, she could at least use some of the coin she'd brought with her to give Edgar a nice meal, a bath and a comfortable bed to sleep in.

"I don't understand why you've done all this for me, but I thank you," he said. "You've done far more for me than just throw a few coins my way so you can feel better about yourself. I appreciate your kindness, truly." All of the anger and the cynicism she'd heard in his voice earlier was gone now, and it made her smile. He'd had legitimate reasons to be frustrated and cynical, but even without using her power as the duchess she'd found a way to brighten his day and improve his mood. But she wasn't done yet.

"I'm not done showing you kindness," she said as she slowly walked over towards him.

He shook his head. "You've done more than enough, Anna. You don't need to stick around here. I'm sure you have better things you could be doing with your time than sitting around here in this tavern room with me."

"I disagree," she said. She took several more steps, not stopping until she was standing right in front of him. Then she reached out and touched his shoulder, rubbing it through the simple and worn undershirt he'd put back on after stepping out of the bath. Anna leaned in close until her face was right next to his "There's nowhere I'd rather be right now," she whispered into his ear. She wasn't lying. There was jewels and dresses and hangers-on and the finest wine waiting for her back in the palace, but in this moment she wouldn't take any of those things in exchange for standing in this room with this handsome commoner.

"Anna?" he whispered. He stared at her wide-eyed, and from up close like this she was able to admire eyes that were as blue as the sea. With the dirt and grime washed out of his blond hair, she had a much greater appreciation for how attractive he actually was. Cleaned up like this, he was every bit as attractive as the nobles who obsessed over their appearance. "What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around his body and pressed herself against his chest. "Don't tell me it's been so long that you don't know what a woman wants when she touches you like this." She kissed the side of his neck, and he groaned.

"It's been some time, but not long enough for me to forget how things work," he said, making her giggle. "But why are you doing this with me? A woman like you must have a husband, or at least some suitors who would be much better matches for you than me."

"I had a husband. He died," she said simply. "I'm sure there are plenty of men who would enjoy a roll in the bedsheets with me, but most of them aren't worth my consideration." And even of the ones that were, she'd be concerned about them trying to use any sexual situation to wield some kind of power over her. "I'm unattached, and you are too."

"Is it pity, then?" he asked. "Because I told you my betrothed left me after I lost my hand?"

"Pity?" she repeated, pulling back slightly to look at him. He wasn't excessively tall, but tall enough that she had to look up at him. "No. I _do_ feel sorry for what happened to you, but if that's all this was I would have stopped at buying you a meal and a room for the night. Everything else is because I want it."

It was true. There was a part of her that did view this as a chance to make sure this man had the night of his life as some sort of recompense for all that had befallen him in her duchy thanks to one of her Ducal Guards, but she also simply wanted to do this. A duchess had needs like everyone else did, but she had to be very careful about where she turned to see to those needs. But she didn't need to worry about that here. Edgar wasn't looking to use an affair with the duchess to his advantage; he didn't even know she _was_ the duchess. He was just a handsome unwed man who had suffered unjustly, a man who could sorely use a night with a lover who would take care of him and show him that he was worth it. And she could use a night where she didn't have to be the duchess; a night where she could enjoy herself as any other woman might, and use her body to please this man without worrying about how it might be used against her.

Edgar seemed more than willing to be what she needed. Once he accepted that this wasn't simply an act of charity but something she genuinely wanted to do, he became a lot more active and responsive. He wrapped the arm with the missing hand around her waist, and put his remaining hand on her cheek while he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly, struggling to remember the last time she'd been able to do something as simple as this without needing to worry about the potential ramifications of it.

She enjoyed the kiss, but very quickly decided that she was ready for it to be much more. She broke away from Edgar's lips and encouraged him to sit down on the edge of the bed, and once he did her hands went to pull his trousers down his legs. Anna kicked her shoes off quickly and then crouched down in front of him and wrapped her hand around his cock. She stroked him slowly, licking as well to get him nice and ready for what she had planned next. That did not take long; he got hard very quickly under her watchful eye.

" _Oh_ ," she whispered as she got her first look at him fully erect.

"I can't tell whether you're impressed or disappointed," he said. She smiled up at him, sure he was jesting, but he looked serious enough.

"It really _has_ been too long for you if you think I could be anything but impressed right now," she said, shaking her head. Edgar had a cock that could easily put just about any other she'd ever seen to shame, including her deceased husband the former Duke Raymund. As soon as she saw what he had to offer she became even more convinced that she was making the right choice in offering herself to him for the night.

She decided that telling him how big he was and how happy she was to be on her knees for him wasn't going to make as strong an impression as she wanted. The best way for her to express herself was to show him, rather than tell him, and that's just what she did. Anna kissed and licked around the tip of his cock briefly before taking him between her lips.

How long had it been since Anna had taken a cock into her mouth? Too long. And perhaps the better question was how long it had been since she'd sucked a cock without caring about appearances or about how long it might take, and the answer there was longer still. Had it been since her ill-fated affair with Dandelion, back when her husband was still alive? She'd been far more circumspect in her dalliances since then, even after her husband died. It was thus an unfamiliar position to be able to have fun like this without fear, and Anna took advantage of that freedom.

Since she was free to take her time and have fun, Anna teased Edgar for a bit. She suckled at the head of his cock slowly, and she would pull back to lick and kiss his shaft with a similarly deliberate approach. Her entire goal at the moment was to see how long Edgar would endure before he couldn't take anymore, but more importantly she wanted to see how he would react. Would he get angry, or would he beg and plead for her to get on with it? Would he try to wait her out, or would he simply grab her by the head, pull her down onto his cock and fuck her face? The latter was not something she'd had happen to her very often, as people tended not to get too forceful or demanding when they had their cock in the mouth of a duchess in her experience. She wouldn't have minded if Edgar did so now.

He didn't grab at her to that extreme, but he did make his impatience pretty clear in another way. He did grab her hair, but it was to actually pull her head back and pull his cock out of her mouth altogether. That hadn't been the response she was expecting, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Not that I'm not grateful to have your mouth on my cock, Anna, but I've been waiting years to have a woman on her knees in front of me," he said. "If you keep up with much more of that teasing I just might lose control of myself and act like less than a gentleman with you, and I'd hate to treat you roughly after all the hospitality and kindness you've shown me."

Anna would have been perfectly happy to see him lose control and use her roughly, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get it if it hadn't come out now. She wouldn't let that get her down though. It would have been fun, as it wasn't something she felt often nor something she could really allow in her current position as duchess, but there was no time to regret it. She still had a wonderful cock here to play with, and play with it she would.

"I'll be good to you, I promise," she said, smiling up at him. He chuckled, shook his head and allowed her to take his cock into her mouth again. She'd teased him before, but now she would show him how good she could make him feel.

Anna bobbed her head on Edgar's cock, smoothly swallowing his length and taking him much deeper than she had before. It was pleasure rather than frustration that she hoped to build up inside of him now, and with her lips sliding down his cock and her hands stroking at the base as well, she did so quickly and efficiently.

"Yeah, that's _much_ better," he said, sighing.

She smiled around his cock and kept sucking him. She was having a wonderful time with him. It felt freeing to get down on her knees and suck a cock without needing to worry about scandals or rumors or blackmail. All she had to do was slurp around the cock in her mouth and see to it that her lover was taken care of, and that was something Anna felt she was more than qualified to do. Feeling that freedom and listening to him moan in approval as she sucked him excited Anna even more than she had expected it to, and it inspired her to take things to a level she never had.

Even when at the height of her affair with Dandelion she had still always remembered that she was a duchess and there were certain things a duchess might not be allowed to do. Using her mouth on a lover was okay, but would a duchess be so focused on pleasing her man that she took his cock all the way down her throat? It wasn't something Anna had ever done before, but she did it now with Edgar.

The success of this new technique was made abundantly clear as Edgar immediately groaned on the bed. Though this was a lot for Anna to take in on her very first time trying this, she was motivated by hearing that sound from him. She wanted him to keep sounding like that and she wanted to know that she was responsible for it, so even when she had to pull back to catch her breath she just went right back down as soon as she was prepared for it. She kept repeating it, up and down, back and forth, not only sucking his cock like a handful of men had been fortunate enough to receive from Anna previously but also taking it all the way down her throat.

She gagged slightly every time she did it, and why wouldn’t she? He was big and she was taking him as deep as she possibly could, so of course she would gag around him. But that didn’t stop her and nor did the knowledge that she was doing this for a man in a class much lower than her or anyone else she’d ever slept with. That actually only excited her more. She, Duchess Anna Henrietta herself, was sharing a room with a beggar from the capital city of her duchy, and she was doing something for him that she’d never done for anyone else before. Anna had never felt so scandalous, and even if he hadn’t been enjoying it this would have been enough to keep her going.

But he did enjoy it. He enjoyed having her take his cock into her throat and push her gag reflex to its absolute limit. He enjoyed it so much that his deep groans turned into something more akin to desperate whimpers as she continued, and when she looked up she could see his legs trembling.

“Anna, if you keep that up for much longer, you’re going to get a mouthful of seed,” he warned her.

If that was supposed to be a deterrent and a signal that she should stop, it accomplished exactly the opposite. Anna didn’t stop. She did pull back, but it was only so she could work her mouth down again and take him all the way back down her throat. And then she stared up at him as she held him down there longer than she ever had previously. Her body heaved as she instinctively gagged for air, but she refused to allow herself to pull back. She wasn’t going anywhere, and she even reached underneath to cradle and tickle his balls with her fingers while she held his cock down her throat. She wasn’t scared off by the idea of him cumming down her throat; no, she _wanted_ him to cum down her throat. Anna Henrietta, Duchess of Toussaint, wanted to swallow the seed of his common beggar.

And she did. Edgar groaned and gave up, having given her his warning and now giving her the end that he’d promised. Anna’s eyes widened as the first spurt shot down her throat. It had been years since she’d swallowed a man’s cum, and she’d never done so while the cock was so deep. But she didn’t pull back. It was too late for that now. She held her head in place and did all she could to take the entirety of his seed down her throat.

Unfortunately she was not wholly successful in her attempt, as while she did manage to gulp the majority of it down, there was so much of it that towards the end she had no choice but to pull back at last. The remainder of his cum dripped out of her mouth and ran down her chin, with some of it winding up on her dress. It was hardly dignified, and as the duchess was not something she could have ever allowed to happen to her. It should have been one of the courtesans at the Belles of Beauclair that had a man’s cum staining their dress, not the duchess. Yet again, the idea excited her. She wasn’t the duchess today. She’d wanted to shed her title and walk amongst her people today, and she felt she’d succeeded in that beyond all reproach.

“I feel like I should have paid you for a performance like that,” Edgar said once his breathing evened out. “I could give you back the florens you gave me, if you like.”

Anna giggled and shook her head. “I believe you’re about to give me all the repayment I could ever require,” she said as she stood back up.

“I could always return the favor,” he offered. “It’s been years since I’ve used my mouth on a girl, but I’ve been told I’m fairly good at it.”

“That’s tempting, but no,” Anna said after giving the idea some serious consideration. “Tonight’s all about you. I want to show you that I appreciate you; that you haven’t just been forgotten, and that you matter whether everyone in the palace knows you exist or not. And I’m going to do that by doing all that I can to make you happy. Tonight, you’re my entire focus.”

“Well I’m not sure what I ever did to deserve a night like this with a woman like you, but if that’s what you want to do I’m sure not going to say no,” Edgar said. He pushed his trousers off of his legs completely and then removed his shirt, leaving him completely naked. Anna was pleasantly surprised at his body. He was a bit on the skinny side perhaps, which probably spoke to not getting enough to eat, but he still looked more appealing than most of the men in the palace.

“Oh, Edgar, if I have my way you’re going to be saying _yes_ all night long,” Anna promised. Now that he was naked she worked to join him.

She didn’t hurry that process along though. She took her time here, wanting him to appreciate her body, and also wanting to get him excited enough that he would be ready to go again quickly after his first orgasm. Her dress was much simpler than anything she would wear in the palace, and it was stained with his cum on top of that, but she still slowly removed it with all the confidence of a woman who knew that her lover’s eyes were captivated by her. Her undergarments too were far from the fanciest she owned, but as she removed the rather modest yellow underthings she felt as sexy as she ever had. She bent down more than was strictly necessary, sticking her arse out and letting him get a good look. When she looked back over her shoulder at him she could see the lust on his face, and she smiled. Why shouldn’t she feel sexy? This man wasn’t attracted to her because she was the duchess. He was attracted to her and staring at her for no reason other than that he found her sexy, even without the titles and without the clothing and jewels and everything else.

Anna strutted over towards the bed, letting his eyes drink in her body as she got closer. Once she was right next to the bed she paused, put her hands on her hips and stood there to let him get a good look.

“Well?” she asked. “What do you think?” She knew what his body thought. His cock was already erect again and ready for her to take it, so she knew that he found her pleasing. But she wanted to hear it from his mouth too.

“I think you’re the sexiest woman in Toussaint,” he said. His eyes took long trips up and down her nude form, and she took notice of how long they lingered on her breasts before moving on.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Anna said. He shook his head immediately.

“No,” he said firmly. “I’m not. I’ve seen some of those nobles walking around town before, and none of them can hold a candle to you. The bloody duchess herself could walk into this room right now wearing nought but her crown and I wouldn’t spare her a glance if it meant looking away from you.”

Anna laughed. Little did he know that the duchess was standing in front of him at that very moment, though she wasn’t wearing her crown, or anything else for that matter. But hearing him say it pleased her, not least of all because she could tell that he meant it. He wanted her, _her_ , Anna, not the duchess. And he would have Anna (who also happened to be the duchess) all night.

“That’s good,” she said as she climbed onto the bed. She crawled over to him on all fours, wiggling her body as seductively as she could while approaching him. He crossed the distance to meet her, and their kiss now was hotter and faster than before. Back when this started he might have been feeling at least a little bit of hesitancy about all of this, or at least about how hard he should push it, but he clearly had no qualms now. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue came out quickly, requesting entrance to her mouth. She granted that entrance happily, and her tongue welcomed his.

His arms wrapped around her body, and his one remaining hand ran down her back until it reached her arse. Anna moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her, but when he began to lower her down onto the bed she put her hands on his shoulders to hold him back. He was much stronger than her physically, one hand or not, so she didn’t have the strength to push him back. If he wanted to get her down on her back he could have done so. But as soon as he felt her hands on his shoulders and nudging him back he promptly ceased his attempts to get her down so he could get on top of her.

“Sorry,” he said after breaking the kiss and removing his arms from her body. “Did I do something you didn’t want?”

“I’m not angry, Edgar; trust me,” she said. “But remember what I said earlier? I’m here to take care of you. Tonight is my treat to you, so I want to do all the work.” Perhaps she might consider revising this later on, if he had the stamina to keep going and she was in the mood for letting him take over, but if that came it was only going to be after she’d taken him in as many different ways as she could think of.

“Whatever you want,” he said. “If it feels as good as that blowjob you gave me, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Ooh, good,” she said, rubbing his chest while she licked the side of his neck and up behind his ear. “I like a man who isn’t afraid to go where a woman tells him to.” She kissed her way from the side of his neck over to his lips, and gave him another hard, deep kiss before pulling back and playfully shoving his chest. “Now get down on your back so I can take care of you.”

Anna was used to men and women alike following her orders; she was a duchess, after all. But she didn’t know if anyone had rushed to obey her as quickly as Edgar did now. He got down on his back right away, and the smile he had on his face as she straddled his lap was like night and day compared to the bitter, jaded beggar she’d met on the road mere hours earlier. And his day was only going to get better from here.

The duchess wiggled and writhed as well as any whore down in the brothel, rubbing against Edgar’s cock and letting him feel her cunt, letting him feel how wet she was. She couldn’t speak for the whores but there was no need for her to feign excitement here. She wasn’t doing this for money or even for political reasons. It wasn’t even about feeling guilty for what had befallen this man and wanting to do what she could to make it up to him. It may have started out that way, but for the moment it wasn’t even a thought in her mind. Anna was humping Edgar’s cock for no reason other than that she wanted to. She wasn’t the duchess right now but instead was a woman; a woman who had been unable to enjoy the company of a handsome male for far too long, and was rejoicing in the chance to do so now.

He let out a grunt of frustration, and she gave him a guilty smile. “Sorry for teasing you again,” she said. “I couldn’t resist. But I promise I’ll make it up to you now.” She held his big cock steady with her hand while she raised her hips off of him slightly, and when she brought them back down it was not to rub against him again but instead to stick the head of his cock inside of her.

Anna looked down into his face as she slowly descended, taking in the look in those striking blue eyes. The eagerness she saw there suggested that he may have wanted this just as much as she did, and if that was accurate it had to be all he could do not to grab her arse and force her to drop all the way down on him.

It took some restraint on Anna’s part as well, but she took her time and slowly sank down onto him, taking in a bit of his cock at a time and wiggling her hips around while she did so. She kept going until she hit bottom, and then she stopped to appreciate it for a moment. He had a nice cock, and now it was all inside of her. Ostensibly she was doing this for him, but it was only once she’d decided to do this that she’d truly realized how much she needed it. She’d had so much fun shedding the guise and the responsibilities of the duchess for a day, and now she was so pleased to simply be able to ride a man’s cock in this tavern like any other woman might have.

Anna was in no hurry to bounce on him wildly or rush to her climax. She’d been serious about entertaining him all night. Though those back at the palace were going to continue to panic until she was back, she’d told them she may not be back until the morning. And if she was going to stay in this room and this bed until the sun rose and it was time for her to return to her real life back in the palace, there was no need to hurry.

She rode him slowly, experimenting with different angles and approaches, wanting to try them all and feel all the different ways his cock could make her feel good. Her hips rose and fell gradually, sliding up and down on his cock without a care in the world. Then she would press herself down and rock back and forth on him for a few minutes, and then she would move from side to side. Whatever she felt like doing, she did.

Edgar had taken her seriously when she said she wanted to do all of the work, but she was somewhat disappointed when his hand remained on her hip and didn’t go exploring. Realizing that he wouldn’t do so without her permission, she made it obvious what she wanted by taking him by the wrist, pulling his hand up off of her hip and onto her left breast. He smiled and gave the flesh of her breast a firm squeeze, and she groaned. He might only have one hand left, but there was ample strength in that hand. But he didn’t squeeze too hard. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that she felt every bit of it.

His touch on her nipple was thankfully just as adept at straddling that line. He rubbed and stimulated her nipple without being too rough with it, which was a skill very few men possessed in her experience. She moaned in pleasure, letting him know that she appreciated his soft touch while slowly gyrating her hips and continuing her slow fuck. He smiled up at her and moved his hand over to give her other breast the same treatment, and eventually took her obvious permission to touch her and ran his hand along her body, stroking whatever took his fancy. 

That seemed to be pretty much everything, because he rubbed her belly, her legs, her back and her arse. He spent quite a bit of time on her backside, grabbing first one cheek and then the other and giving them both a squeeze. He even began to spank her, though he did not put any real force into the spanks. They were playful little smacks, love taps really, and they made her laugh.

But then he came back around to her front and touched her clit with his fingers, and suddenly it wasn’t such a laughing matter anymore. Noises of a very different sort were coming out of her now. The sex had felt good enough as it was, but his fingers on her clitoris were increasing her pleasure immeasurably. It was no awkward or uncertain fumbling either. He knew just what he was doing down there. Maybe he’d been out of practice recently owing to his tragedy, but he knew how she liked to be rubbed and was giving it to her.

Anna moved her hips with a bit more urgency as the pleasure mounted, rocking harder against him in pursuit of the orgasm she could feel coming. While she had been in no particular hurry to go all out and try to get herself off quickly, she was not shy about pursuing her orgasm now that it was within her reach. She would have no problem continuing on afterwards, but first she was going to enjoy this.

She moaned loudly when the orgasm hit her. This was another way in which this day and this evening were so freeing for her. Usually she could not allow herself to fully express her pleasure for one reason or another, whether to try and keep her dalliance secret or to not allow others to hear their duchess moaning so wantonly. But tonight she was free to express herself as loudly as she wanted to without fear of any repercussions, and she did just that. She screamed loud enough that there was no way it did not escape beyond the walls of the room she’d paid for for the night, and she didn’t care. For all anyone else knew she was just a regular woman here with her lover, and they were welcome to listen all they wanted.

“Well that was just about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Edgar said once Anna’s orgasm passed and she finally stopped screaming. “Or heard. Or felt.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she said. Her voice shook somewhat, so she cleared her throat. “But I think you’re about to feel something better.”

Now that she’d had the first of what she hoped would be several orgasms that night, her full focus was going to be on pleasing Edgar. That had been her stated goal when this started, after all. She’d allowed herself a few moments of selfishness when she felt her orgasm budding, but now it was time to get back to the business of fulfilling this man’s sexual desires and giving him a night he would never, ever forget.

She wouldn’t do so in exactly the same way though. Her orgasm seemed like the perfect time for her to switch positions, so she got up off of him briefly turned around so her back was to him. This done, she leaned forward to put her hands on his ankles while her feet were up near his armpits, and that was how she took his cock back inside of her.

If she’d wanted to maintain a bit of that faster and more insistent rocking she’d done at the end when her orgasm built, or perhaps even speed things up and ride him harder, she would have been better off simply staying straight so she could bounce up and down. But she didn’t want to do that, and that was why she chose this position. She could have fun like this without being tempted to frantically move her hips up and down on top of him.

Anna rocked back and forth, slowly moving on his cock without any real hurry. It was designed to keep him going as long as possible before he finally could take no more. While he had already managed two erections tonight, and in relatively short order even, who knew how many more he had in him before his body would be utterly spent? She wanted this to keep going for as long as possible, and that meant prolonging each erection as much as she could.

Prolonging did not mean ignoring, of course. She still worked to please Edgar even if she wasn’t going all out, and there was no doubt that he enjoyed the slow front to back, back and forth rocking of her body. His cock was still sliding back and forth inside of her cunt, so he had plenty to be happy about. He never said a word of complaint about her slow gyrations. Edgar just put his hand on her arse and lightly rubbed and squeezed it while she had her way with him. Apparently he was perfectly content to let her move however she wanted, and patient enough to realize that she wasn’t going to let him out of this bed and this room until he had been very, _very_ satisfied. 

He was absolutely right to feel that way. Anna was going to do everything in her power to make sure that he had the best night of his entire life. There were so many ideas in her head on what she might be able to do with him. So many things she'd heard about or read about but had been unable to try herself, because she was a duchess and duchesses had an image to maintain lest they wanted the tongues at court to start wagging. She'd made that mistake once, back when her husband was still alive and she'd become enamored with the bard Dandelion, and it had caused serious trouble. She'd had to watch herself ever since.

But there was no need to watch herself tonight. She could slowly rock on Edgar's cock for as long as she wanted, and if she eventually felt like licking his balls or even sucking them into her mouth, she could do that. If she wanted to have him pick her up and fuck her against the wall of the room hard enough to make it thump, she could do that. Taking him between her breasts and sliding him around, having him take her down on her hands and knees like she was a common bitch rather than a duchess; nearly anything and everything that she could think of was on the table for her tonight.

Possibility after possibility popped up, but for the time being Anna focused on slowing down and enjoying the present. She knew that she would not be able to do something like this often; in all likelihood this would be the one and only night she ever spent with this handsome man. And if this was going to be a one time only experience, she needed to make the most of every moment she had. With every rock of her hips, she tried to commit this cock and this night to memory. When she was back in the palace, having to watch what she said and pay attention to every last action lest she caused offense to some noble or another, she would look back on the day that she'd gone in disguise among the common people of Beauclair and passed a very pleasant night with Edgar, and she would smile.

They went on nearly as long as they had in the original position, but finally she could tell that even this unhurried rocking of hers was going to make him unload. Anna already had a pretty good idea from the pressure of his hand on her arse and the way he was groaning that he was nearing his end, but he spoke up and made it abundantly clear to her.

"I'm going to cum soon if you keep going, Anna," Edgar managed to say through his pleasure. She appreciated the warning. Despite his pleasure, and despite her dragging this on for as long as she could and surely leaving him desperate to cum, he still made sure to warn her of what was coming and leave it to her on how to handle it.

She could have stopped moving entirely, removed any and all stimulation and waited until he came back from the edge of release before she started moving again, but she decided against that. Edgar had been excellent, and with any luck he would be able to get aroused again after a bit of rest so their night could continue, but for now he deserved this release. But letting him finish inside of her was absolutely not an option for her. While there were methods by which she could work to prevent impregnation, it was simply prudent to avoid even taking the risk.

Edgar groaned in disappointment when she got up off of his cock, but he didn't grab at her or try to coax her into staying where she was and finishing him off. He thought she was denying him his release, and he wasn't fighting her on that.

"Sorry Edgar, but I can't afford to risk having you finish inside of me," she said while turning around to face him again and settling on her knees between his legs. He just nodded in understanding, but then moaned as she reached out to grab his cock. "But don't worry; I'm going to make sure you have a very good time regardless."

She put both hands around his cock and stroked him quickly. While she'd been deliberate during the actual sex, now she was moving rapidly in an effort to get him off and finish the job. Her hands were a blur, stroking him from tip to balls while she stared up at him.

"Finish, Edgar!" she said. "Show me how good it feels!" She stroked him as strongly as she'd ever stroked anyone, motivated not by an impatience to be done but by a desire to keep going. She was still hopeful that they would be able to do more of this throughout the night, but first she needed to finish him off this time. And the sooner she finished him off, the sooner he could begin to recover.

Her demanding strokes brought her what she wanted, as Edgar grunted, pulsed in her hands and began to cum. Feeling particularly naughty and wanting to embrace it as much as possible, Anna aimed him directly at her face as soon as she felt him begin to go. She took burst after burst of seed across her face, primarily on her forehead though she did get some on her nose and near her eyes as well. This was not something she'd ever done for anyone before. It was one more way for Anna to explore and enjoy her day of freedom. A duchess wasn't supposed to take a load of cum on her face, but as Anna felt him paint her fair skin with his seed, she concluded that this was one way in which the commoners had them beat.

"How do I look now?" she asked, staring up at him with his seed sticking to her face. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Like the filthiest, sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said.

"And do I look sexy enough that you think I may be able to inspire you to get hard at least once more tonight?" she wanted to know.

He laughed slightly. "After how long it's been for me, and with you sitting there looking like that? Try and keep me soft."

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear," she purred. "I did pay for the room until the morning, so I'd like to get as much use out of it as I possibly can."

\--

"You're sure you won't reconsider, Your Grace?"

"I am sure, captain," Anna Henrietta said firmly. "This guardsman has not upheld the standards of conduct which we must demand from all Ducal Guardsmen. He is unfit to serve, and he must be not only removed from our ranks but banished from Beauclair itself."

"With respect, Your Grace, how can you be so sure that this event happened as you say?" the captain asked uncomfortably. "I was never informed of this, and it allegedly happened three years ago. Why are we only learning of this now?"

"Because the only other guardsman present was intimidated into silence by the perpetrator, and because no one else would dare speak up," she said. "As for my sources, that is for me to know and you are not to question it."

"Of course, Your Grace." He had clearly given up on this, and he wasn't about to stick his neck out to protect one of his subordinates from the duchess. "I will see to it that he is removed from service and given strict orders never to return to Beauclair."

"I am glad to hear it," she said, nodding and then looking past him as someone else entered the room. "You may go now, captain."

The captain inclined his head to her respectfully and then hurried out of the room to carry out her will. Edgar hadn't known the guardsman's name but had been able to give her an accurate physical description of him. She'd even had someone go and speak to a wine merchant who he'd mentioned as one of the few witnesses of his maiming, and Anna's servant had confirmed that the blacksmith, once assured that he would not be punished for speaking out against one of the guardsmen, had corroborated Edgar's story. He still didn't know who she was; they'd parted in the morning after an incredible night, and she hadn't wanted to spoil it with that revelation. But now that the disguise was gone and the duchess was back, she would act on his behalf. She was going to show him that the duchess cared about her people, even if he would never know that it had been the duchess herself who had shared his bed.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" Taban asked.

"I did," Anna said, nodding and holding a scroll out towards him. "I want you to make sure that this is carried out immediately."

He took the scroll from her, unrolled it and took a look at her orders. "Compensation for the actions of one of our former guardsmen?" he read aloud. Anna could see the moment where he reached the monetary figure she'd listed, because his eyes went wide. "Your Grace, surely you cannot be serious!"

"Can I not?" she said, smirking. "That amount is a pittance for the duchy, is it not? We won't even notice it's gone from the treasury."

"Yes, but for a common citizen this is an enormous amount of coin, never mind a beggar!" Taban protested. "Many would work their whole lives and never earn this much!"

"Yes, and this man lost his profession, his home and his life due to the recklessness of one of our former guardsmen," she said. "He would have never had to resort to begging if not for the fact that someone in my service cut his hand off. I can never return his hand to him, but it _is_ within my power to make sure that he never has to beg or worry about coin again. See that this is done."

"As you say, Your Grace," Taban said, accepting that her mind was made up. "Would you like to give this man named Edgar a message when he is informed of this payment?"

Anna thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Tell him that the duchess was sorry to hear about what happened to him, but she hopes that her generosity will provide some small comfort to him. And tell him that the duchess hopes he doesn't doubt that she cares for all of her people."

There was more that she could say, but she chose not to. She still hadn't decided whether she would seek him out again or not, but either way she felt it would be better for her not to reveal that the duchess and the woman he'd spent the night with were one and the same. Right now he would probably assume that the woman Anna had told his story to the duchess and convinced her to act, and that was likely for the best. They could never actually be lovers, but with the amount of gold he was going to be paid he should be able to settle down and make a nice comfortable life for himself. Perhaps he could find a woman, get married and start a family.

Anna could never give that to him, but she had given him a night to remember and pleasure that had brought that spark of life back, and now she was providing him with a chance at a happy life despite what had happened to him. She would be happy with that, and would look back fondly on the night they'd shared, the night where the duchess had used her body to show a beggar how much she cared about _all_ of her people.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
